<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yasuhiro Has A Talk With Mondo After So Many Long Evenings by Candle Keys (Arrowtie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362374">Yasuhiro Has A Talk With Mondo After So Many Long Evenings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowtie/pseuds/Candle%20Keys'>Candle Keys (Arrowtie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Does free prose count as fic?, Gen, Monologue, emotional dark bullshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowtie/pseuds/Candle%20Keys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortune tellers have to read their clients to know just what to tell them.</p><p>Mondo isn't a client. Just someone who started venting to him.</p><p>But he sees so much that Mondo is missing.</p><p>So, so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro &amp; Owada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yasuhiro Has A Talk With Mondo After So Many Long Evenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's okay<br/>
to feel this way<br/>
come</p><p>it's okay<br/>
to feel this way<br/>
every day<br/>
come</p><p>i understand<br/>
it's not wrong<br/>
to feel<br/>
this way</p><p>not your fault</p><p>but</p><p>you never seem<br/>
to really feel<br/>
any other way</p><p>do you?</p><p>no?</p><p>no<br/>
that's not normal</p><p>not your fault, it's valid ok<br/>
but not a good way to be, not...positive ok</p><p>you know people<br/>
don't usually leave<br/>
all their happiness<br/>
in the past</p><p>people don't<br/>
grow<br/>
out<br/>
of happiness</p><p>i think<br/>
you are describing<br/>
trauma</p><p>god</p><p>you poor thing</p><p>you were<br/>
tricked</p><p>into believing<br/>
happiness is childish<br/>
and that to lose it<br/>
is a part of life</p><p>things get more serious yeah<br/>
but</p><p>this</p><p>what you have</p><p>it's not like losing the petals in spring</p><p>it's like<br/>
losing<br/>
your<br/>
source<br/>
of</p><p>water</p><p> </p><p>that's why everyone else thrives<br/>
around you</p><p>and you have to struggle<br/>
to even stand</p><p>poor thing</p><p>parched by your tangled roots<br/>
and thinking<br/>
you're not trying<br/>
hard<br/>
enough</p><p>not your fault</p><p>this isn't a trick<br/>
this isn't a worldwide scam<br/>
i would know<br/>
i should know </p><p>people do feel happy,<br/>
sometimes</p><p>and they need to<br/>
without it<br/>
they shrivel away</p><p>so please</p><p>please tell me</p><p>how the fuck<br/>
did you make it<br/>
this far</p><p>with no satisfaction<br/>
no joy<br/>
no hope</p><p>where you think happiness<br/>
is the moment of primitive satiation<br/>
when you finish a drink<br/>
or eat a meal<br/>
or rest</p><p>no wonder<br/>
you wonder<br/>
why other people<br/>
don't sleep<br/>
whenever<br/>
they<br/>
can</p><p>because</p><p>you do it to escape the pain of life,<br/>
don't you<br/>
because it has nothing to offer</p><p>didn't you tell me?</p><p>when you fall<br/>
into your pillow<br/>
you hope you don't wake up<br/>
to face them all again<br/>
that it will all<br/>
be<br/>
over</p><p>no more burden<br/>
no more responsibility</p><p>when you rise<br/>
you curse the sun<br/>
and hope this is the last time<br/>
it will be seen</p><p>you told me</p><p>your purpose was to keep your men together<br/>
and hold the name up high</p><p>that you hate that purpose, resent it</p><p>that it's the only reason you cling to existence</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>my dearest<br/>
little<br/>
boy</p><p> </p><p>don't you realize</p><p> </p><p>every night<br/>
you pray for death</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>